Destiny Awaits
by TnaKnockoutTaylor
Summary: Abigail doesn't want to be a power ranger she hates her symbol 'dark', yet she she wants to help people, She also know Jayden and Antoino but never say. please reviwe and enjoy btw pairings are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I am making a Power Ranger Samurai cause I'm being in love with this series though I do like the old one, but this one is good. Please Review (:**

**Jayden/OC, Mia/Kevin, Mike/Emily, and Antonio/ OC**

**Shiba place**

Everyone except for Mentor Ji was out in the yard. They were practicing for the next attack of the Nighlok .

"Emily focus more on the sword of your opponent" Jayden said as the yellow ranger out of no where knocked Mike down.

"Omg! I am so sorry! Are you okay Mike?" Emily ran over and helped Mike getting up.

"Yeah just sore back that's all, great job Emily you rocked it" The green ranger flirting with Emily and She to was flirting with him and everyone knew they liked each other.

"Well I say we call it a day we trained hard" Jayden said as Kevin the blue ranger walks up to him.

"Don't you think it's early for calling it a day?" He asked and Jayden just chuckled.

"Well yeah, but let's have fun don't worry Mentor Ji said it's fine." Jayden said and everyone was excited and getting ready to have some fun.

"Alright ya'll let's have fun!" Mike said and Emily was holding his hand and they laughed at the couple.

"Wait! Samurais there is a catch about tonight when you are off" everyone turned their backs and then looked at Mentor Ji holding a samurizer (sp?) and handed it to Jayden and everyone looked at it closely of 'dark' symbol.

"Wait there another Ranger?" Mia and Emily said and Ji nodded.

"Yes, but this one is a special one that can help defeat Nighlok maybe even make you guys become strong for the ranger." Mentor said and no one knew what to say they were all thinking how or who is the 7th samurai.

"But how do we know it's someone cause we can't tell who it might be" Kevin spoke up and everyone nodded.

Ji chuckled "Trust me it'll shine or you can trace the Zord he/or she has" He said and everyone walked away.

"A new person hmm I hope it's a girl we need more girl friends" Emily said and Mia agreed.

"uhh no we need guys because they can be so much fun" Mike said which caused a debate between Emily and Mike.

Soon everyone arrived at the plaza that was full of stuff. Antonio couldn't help to sell fish once he got there and was a happy guy selling fish.

"Well let's have fun and more imporatnly look for someone who is different like mysterious or martial arts" Jayden said and everyone nodded and they are separated.

_**Abigail**_

"Hey ladies wanna try out some sample of my fish. I just caught them and they are good." Said a guy who looked Spanish and was talking to Alexis and I and we looked at him weird, but we shrugged.

"Knew you ladies couldn't resist" He said and I laughed while Alexis stood there and talking to him.

"Oh we don't find you attractive, though you do have a Taylor Launter going on though which is adorable" Alexis said and I put my hand on my forehead in embarrassed.

The guy blushed and kissed Alexis hand and she was adored by it and then those two started talking so much.

"Hey since you are flirting with the guy I'm leaving see ya" I said and I continued trying to look for some henna tattoos, it was my addiction because they were awesome. I finally found it and I was in line and from my eye I just realized I knew the guy that Alexis was talking to and then I was staring at people that I hope I could see.

"What tattoo do you want hun?" a lady asked me and I said for my symbol 'dark' and then a long wrapped around my arm and it got dried quick.

I walked away with a lemonade drink and I walked into an alley and I grabbed my tiny friend that was a zord.

"Hey snakezord you can come out" I said and it was a snake robotic that founded me when and stayed with me since I was little.

"Here have some food I got" I said feeding it peanuts, but sighed as I sat on the ground until there was a red light in the crack and I freaked out, but was calm.

"Oh looky here hmm you have a powerful taste for a human so juicy come here" I was disgusted and it threw balls at me and I dodged from an alley which was closed in and I jumped wall to wall.

"Quit moving brat!" He yelled.

"Over my dead body!" I said and suddenly something pulled me down and had me landed on the concrete which was painful. Yet I stood up and did moves on him until there was a yell of " Samurai".

"What the Power rangers impossible I tried to be silent." The monster said and I backed away from it and ran towards the exit of the so called rangers, but something inside me told me to stop and wait by then a black light from the red guy shine at me and the device rose up and passed it to me.

"Well that was easy then done" The green said and everyone attacked the monster except the red came towards me quick.

"Say go go samurai then draw your symbol which means dar-" I know this dude it's a stupid symbol for dark don't tell me how to do it I got it" I said stuck up pushed him away and I was ready I changed into a black tight suit with a helmet.

I joined the fight and I was used to having two swords and attacked him the other rangers backed off and I finally destroyed the monster and I went back to normal but I fell down to my knees and everyone came around me.

"Awesome job!" said the tan color skin guy and I nod and stood up with the help from a blonde and black hair chick.

"Uhh thanks, well see ya by the way I don't need this" I showed them my samurzier.

"Whoa wait you have to be in this" the formal red guy in the suit said and I shook my head.

"Sorry no, I don't do it and I know how many people we have to save I know of this. Hell I know your names and colors." I told them and they seemed to be shocked.

"How!" Everyone said and I sighed and Snakezord came by side and just sat on my shoulder.

"Mentor Ji told me. And you guys really don't want me in the team I'm not used to it and plus I cant stay cooped up in the shiba place no offence." I said and they were speechless.

Review! And tell me if I did good


	2. Chapter 2

**Special review thanks to ****Shievi**** and people who are reading this :) I'm going to keep up with this story...Enjoy and review.**

_**Mia**_

'Wow this chick is really stuck up maybe I can try' I thought and I stepped up to her and I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Please Abigail. We need you I don't know what issues you have with people, but we need help and we can't do it alone" I told her and she looked back at her friend who was unsure. Abigail look back at me and sighed.

" I don't know can I have time to think about it?" She asked and Jayden walked up to her and he had a irritated look and shock. I stepped back and walked back to Kevin.

"Wow running away from your destiny Abigail Marie" Jayden said and everyone was confuse and Abigail was looking down and walked away.

_**Jayden**_

I knew Abigail since we were little her parents decided to leave her in a cold night and I remebered the night clearly.

_Flashback when they were 7_

Mentor Ji and I were walking to the park for my practice meditation.

"Now Jay, your going to be a leader someday and I want you to focus on to calm your team mates if they get down or giving up." He told me and I sat on the cold ground as I focus on peace and ways to help. I heard a soft cough and little cries and it made me aware of whats behind the tree.

"Who's there?" Ji said and a small blonde girl who looks like dirt all over her face and hair and she was scared and she was behind a thin tree. Ji told me to stay and walked over to the girl and he was talking to her and I was curious about her on everything. Until she and Ji walked towards me and she hid behind Ji's legs and I chuckled at her shyness.

"Jayden, this is Abigail. Abigail this is Jayden" He said and she put her hand out and smiled.

"Hi!" She said and I smiled back at her and I shook it.

"I think she's gonna be living with us cause it seems like her parents left her out here to get cold." Ji said and Abigail and I were talking and we trained and became best friends.

_End of flashback_

_**Abigail**_

I soon walked away from my old best friend and crush since I was little.

"Abigail wait!" I heard Jayden calling my name and I turned around and looked at the power rangers and it was really uncomfortable having to make a scene.

"What do you want Jay? Are you gonna lie and lie to me again and make me feel pathetic" I asked him and he stood silently and I sighed.

"Thought so, Well I'll see you guys later" I said and walked with Alexis and I was feeling over whelemed.

Soon Alexis and I were at a cafe and we ordered caramel latte and I knew she wanted to what happen.

"Abby, Whats going on? and are you okay?" She asked and laid back in her lounge chair that the cafe have. I took a sip and sighed and Snakezord came out of my pocket and was on the table and I hid it.

"I'm okay I guess, I just don't want to hurt anyone and I hate how I got lied about evrything throughout my life ya know, but that's a risk to save anyone..I don't know I guess I should've said yes?" I said unsure and Alexis smiled.

"I think you should join, you got a major job to save everyone and I defiantly don't want to die ok? so please do it though be careful with everyone around you" She warned me and I nodded.

"Yeah thats a fact that I'm gonna do" I told her and I laughed about her and the Antonio guy she liked.

"Oh! Tell me about you and the fish boy?" I asked her and she slapped me on my hand.

"Ow! I was just curious damn" I said.

"Well me and him are going on a umm date well like friends but i think its date." She said and I laughed so hard and she was blushing and threw a straw at me and I stook my toungue at her.

_**No one pov**_

"Seriously Jay, did you have to be so mean to her?" said the frustrated blonde girl.

"I have to, or at least convince and in short time I know she will come and join" He told her and everyone, Everyone sat in the meeting and disscused about Abigail.

"So Jay how do you even know her?" Kevin asked and everyone was waiting for Jayden to answer the question.

"Ji and I took her in when her parents Abandon her in the park and we became close until she over heard me talking about how she can't stay here cause she was nothing and I don't know why Mentor would want her I would be glad if she came." He said and Mia and Emily smirked and the girls looked at each other and giggled.

"Whats so funny girls?" Mike asked and they both said nothing.

"So everyone did you guys find out who was the black power ranger?" Ji came in and everyone nodded.

"Yeah it's Abigail." Jay said and Ji just nodded.

"Well is she gonna join?" He asked.

"we don't know, but we-" Jay was about to say something but sensed something was up as someone walk in the Shiba gate and everyone waited.

Review and I am so sorry if I confused everyone don't worry I'm thinking about making it easy for myself to get the plot right haha. and Reviwe and merry christmas


End file.
